


Give me love

by Faiktra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the end of the original motion picture. Bones isn't ready to give up on them just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me love

   It had been a while since Bones had felt nervous about a date. And this technically wasn't even a date. Sighing, he ran a hand through his brown hair that was beginning to show grey streaks. Angel kisses said Jim. I'm old said Bones. 

   Honestly this was ridiculous. 'Quit stalking and get on with it!' He growled to himself. 'Stop acting like some love-addled teenage girl.' McCoy sighed again and finally left his room. Jim and Spock were supposed to meet him in the new mess. Everything about this ship was new. It made Bones uncomfortable. He didn't like change, thank you very much. He was a country doctor not some fancy space boy damnit. 

   "Scowling already Bones?" Sweet Jesus, how had he not heard Jim walking up behind him. The kid wasn't exactly known for his stealth. That was more of Spock's strong suit. Heavens the bloody hobgoblin had to have feline ancestors, what with the way he moved about and those damn ears. Mhh.. Damn those ears. And the Vulcan that went with them. 

   "Bones? Are you even listening to me?" Oh poor Jim was still yammering on. The doctor looked up at the kid. The bastard had that damn smug smile that said he knew something. 

   "What are you smirking at boy?" Bones snapped, slightly embarrassed and a blush lightly covering his cheeks. Evidently this amused Jim for he let out a loud laugh.

   "Oh it's nothing Bones... You were just getting that distracted look that generally means you are thinking of our once again resident Vulcan." How in the hell had this kid patterned him so well? His surprise must have shown on his face because Jim chuckled again and clapped him on the shoulder. "I know you much better then you think old man." Jim murmured giving Bones a peck on the cheek before turning and entering the mess. 

   Muttering profanities that a 20th century sailor would be shocked to hear, McCoy stalked off after Jim. "Damn kid and his damn big brain and damn hair. When the hell did that get all dark and fluffy anyway?" Bones stopped short in the middle of his rant when he spotted Jim and Spock sitting together at a table near the back. Like nothing between them had changed at all. Like Spock hadn't been gone for two years. The Vulcan looked just as stuck up as he always did, though he looked minimally more relaxed then when he first came on board. That was something Bones never wanted to experience again.

  The doctor snatched some food and plopped himself down next to Jim, who was stuffing his face with some sugar infested thing. At least that hadn't changed. Spock's gaze flicked causally to his and suddenly Bones couldn't resist the urge to speak any longer. He cut Jim off mid-sentence, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was talking to Spock. "So Spock should we just drop you off at the next port so you can return to the task of eradicating yourself from our lives?" He almost snarled, leaning across the table and getting the Vulcans face.

   "Bones..." Jim started but Spock calmly raised his hand to silence the captain. "The doctor has a right to ask questions Jim."

  "Oh good. I have a right. Just like I have a right to know when my partner is going to drop off the grid for two years!" He scoffed. "Yeah I have a right. I have a right to miss you." Bones glanced at Jim, who was staring down at his abandoned dessert. "We missed you damnit." Bones slid his gaze back to Spock. "What did we do wrong? Huh? Can you at least answer that you.. You green-blooded.." McCoy trailed off, suddenly feeling drained of life and energy. 

  Something surprisingly fierce flared in Spocks eyes. "You and the captain are not the ones at fault in this scenario. I am the one who was weak. I am the one to blame." Spock declared, breaking McCoy's heart a little. Bones would have said the Vulcan was speaking with passion, but this was Spock. Surely the deep affection he saw blooming in those chocolate brown eyes was only his own imagination. 

  Except that Jim must have seen it too, for he reached out a hand and gently brushed Spocks slender one. "We don't blame you.. Do we Bones?" Jim soothed, shooting Bones a deadly glare over his shoulder. McCoy sighed softly, releasing the tension in his shoulders. He added his hand to Jim and Spocks, more then a little pleased at the sharp affect it had on the Vulcan. He had almost forgotten how sensitive Spock's hands were. 

   "Of course we don't blame you darling. We were worried and hurt. It's just hard to let someone go after loving them for over four years" Spock delicately raised an eyebrow. 

  "Love doctor? Really?" Spock questioned as Jim snickered. The doctor set his jaw stubbornly and stared the Vulcan down. 

  "Yes 'love' you pointy-eared jackass! Now enough of this chick-flick shit! I feel like a damn teenager and Lord knows I haven't been one of those for a very long time." Bones slammed his head to the table as Jim burst out laughing. "I'm too old for this shit."

  "On the contrary doctor. I find you to be the perfect age." Spock replied and mother of god was that a smile? Jim quit giggling long enough to look offended.

  "Hey what about me? Aren't I the perfect age Spock?" Jim protested flashing his best puppy pout. Spock looked him up and down appraisingly before shifting his eyes to Bones, who shrugged.

  "Well Captain.. I have concluded that you have a ways to go yet until you are the prime age that Leonard has achieved." Spock answered, totally dead-panned except for his eyes which blazed with mischief. Bones smiled for the first time in years.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little delirious with the sick so try and ignore any horrible mistakes.


End file.
